Life
by StoryWriterO
Summary: To sum this story up, it's about a typical asian girl living in America but encounters serious situations.


Stories

Life Chapter 1

My mom always told me to stay from strangers . . . . . because you won't know what they would do to you. Some are nice. Some are mean. And some are just straight-out weird in so many ways. But some are evil. While I was walking down Melrose Ave. on my way to after-school, a person with the looks of a punk that failed in school approached me. For some reason, it felt like I knew him from somewhere. While I was walking past him, I looked straight into his eyes and his into mine. I was afraid. His eyes were burning deep into my soul. When I finally walked pass him, I sighed in relief. But then he stopped, turned around, and started walking towards me. I felt his presence and was scared out of my mind. I didn't know what to do so I walked into a crowd of people for a chance to lose him. I don't know the exact time I was in the crowd of people but I'd guess around two through three hours. Normally, people would think that if you kept walking towards a crowd of people for two through three hours, the person following you would get lost or get tired. That's what I thought. Finally thinking that he went away, I walked towards my apartment. Only twelve more steps until I reached my door. Then I felt "his" presence behind me. I stopped. I wanted to peak behind me but I was too afraid. I mustered enough courage to take a glance of what was behind me and when I turned around, he was a step away from me. He put his hand on my face covering my mouth so that I couldn't scream for help. He opened a door next to my door and pushed me into the room along with himself. I tried to break away but he was too strong. He beat me. He tied me. He pushed me onto a bed and stripped naked. My mind was collapsing. I was so terrified and didn't know what to do except lie down on the bed. I saw the grin on his face. He hesitated a little but it wasn't long. He stripped me and forced his way into me. After twenty minutes of torture, he stopped. I was shaking and he glared me for a while thinking of what to do with me. I was wondering if he would kill me and leave me someplace far away. He brought in a big bag. I thought it was over for me but instead of putting me in it, he put his personal belongings that looked like to be his treasure. After he was done packaging his stuff, he ran off.

So that's my story of when I was fourteen. Oh, I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Ji Won Lee. I'm a sophomore in Roseweld High school. Judging by the school and my name, you can say I'm an American that's Asian. I got over the incident of when I was thirteen after a month because I knew it was pointless to be dragging onto the past. I also learned that the streets of Los Angeles are very dangerous. One wrong move and you can be in a bad situation. Sometimes you wonder why I'm still living in the same apartment where "he" knows I'm there. It's because of the cheap rent and free food. Since we just moved from Korea to America, it was a really good deal for us. Moving on, my parents died a year after the incident by a drunkard with a gun and I had to live alone. The landlady was nice enough to let me stay in the apartment with no charge, or at least until I can support myself. Sometimes, I wished I had never even step foot on America. My parents thought being in America would "help" in my education field but all I've seen in this country are pure evil. Right now, I'm currently sixteen and am old enough to get a part time job. I mean, I couldn't keep free-loading off the landlady's service so I decided to help out. First thing in the morning, I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and went to school. I hung around with three people. You wouldn't exactly call them smart or attractive in any way, or rather I'd just call them ugly, but they're my friends and I like them. One of my friends offered me a job that makes a huge amount of money per day. I was a little suspicious of it but since it was coming from my friend's mouth, I believed her. After school, my friend gave me the address to where I was to work for a day. When I went to the place with the address, it looked like a mansion. I rang the doorbell and the bell shimmered throughout the mansion. A tall man opened the door, and from the looks from his face, I'd say he was around nineteen through twenties.

He said, "You must be the person Angelica recommended, am I correct?"  
"Ah..…. Yes. My name is Ji Won. Angelica told me to come here after school but is it really true I can earn a lot of money?"  
"Hmm….. I guess she didn't tell you what you are to do. Well, we'll talk about it later. Come inside and I'll show you around the mansion."

I stepped into the mansion and I looked straight into his eyes. For some reason, his eyes felt like the same eyes from the man three years ago. I was a little frightened by his eyes so I stared away. He showed me around the mansion and I was amazed how rich people lived. It's amazing how they just throw away money so easily while others live in poverty. After he showed me around the whole mansion, he offered me a glass of juice. I thanked him and drank the glass. After that, I asked him what I'm supposed to do to earn a lot of money.

With a grin on his face, all he said was this.  
"You should've figured it out by now."


End file.
